


Red Right Hand

by cupidsbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, M/M, Purgatory, Spoilers: seasons 1-8, Warning: fast cuts, Warning: flashes, kiss, songvid, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a gathering storm comes a tall handsome man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoskeletons (Las)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/gifts).



> **Happy holidays, Twoskeletons!**
> 
> **Music:** Red Right Hand by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds. **Visuals:** Supernatural; Spike Frottage. **Beta:** by Kisahawklin.

Download: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?w72wijrcwpi4jjc) (wmv rar 79MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/hPoLf3AsZxQ)

  
  



End file.
